Death of a Cobra
Death of a Cobra 'is the eighth case in the game. Case Background The victim was a Cobras Gang Member named Quinton Matthews who was beaten to death with a baseball bat. The killer was a Brains Gang Member named Christopher Arlington. Christopher was in love with Quinton and wanted to stop being a gang member to be with Quinton forever. When Christopher told Quinton about his love for him, Quinton laughed at Christopher. As a result, Christopher gave Quinton a last kiss then killed him. He was sentenced to 20 years in prison with a 15 year chance of parole. Victim *'Quinton Matthews '(Was found beaten to death with a baseball bat) Murder Weapon *'Baseball Bat Killer *'Christopher Arlington' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses lip balm Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears blue clothes Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats sushi *The suspect uses lip balm *The suspect uses hand sanitizer Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats sushi *The suspect uses lip balm *The suspect uses hand sanitizer Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears blue clothing Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses hand sanitizer Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats sushi *The suspect uses lip balm *The suspect uses hand sanitizer Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears blue clothing Killer's Profile *The killer eats sushi. *The killer uses lip balm. *The killer uses hand sanitizer. *The killer has brown eyes. *The killer wears blue clothing. Crime Scenes *Cobras Den *Toolbox *Brains Hideout *Bulletin Board *Sewers *Sewers Outlet Steps Chapter 1: *Investigate Cobras Den. (Clues: Victim's Body, Torn Card) *Autopsy The Victim's Body. (18:00:00) *Talk to Gary Linden about the murder. *Talk to Curtis Hopton about the murder. *Question Joe Lexington about his presence at the murder scene. *Examine Torn Card. (Result: Red Flamingo Card) *Talk to Tony Martin about the victim. *Investigate Brains Hideout. (Clues: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Paper) *Question Christopher Arlington about the threat. *Go to Chapter 2. (2 stars) Chapter 2: *Investigate Sewers. (Clues: Baseball Bat) *Analyze Baseball Bat. (06:00:00) *Examine Baseball Bat Grip. (Result: Unknown Substance) *Analyze Unknown Substance. (03:00:00) *Investigate Toolbox. (Clues: Torn Note, Pile of Papers) *Examine Torn Note. (Result: Death Threat) *Question Curtis Hopton about the threat. *Examine Pile of Papers. (Clue: Letter) *Ask Tony about the letter. *Talk to Gary Linden about the gang war. *Go to Chapter 3. (2 stars) Chapter 3: *Interrogate Christopher Arlington. *Investigate Bulletin Board. (Clues: Pile of Leaves) *Examine Pile of Leaves. (Clue: Drug Package) *Talk to Joe Lexington about the drug package. *Investigate Sewers Outlet. (Clues: Broken Camera) *Examine Broken Camera. (Result: Camera) *Analyze Camera. (06:00:00) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (2 stars) Additional Investigation: *Make sure Gary Linden isn't doing anything stupid. *Investigate Cobras Den. (Clues: Broken Camera) *Examine Broken Camera. (Result: Camera) *Analyze Camera. (06:00:00) *Question Gary Linden about the meeting. *Make sure Curtis Hopton isn't doing anything stupid. *Investigate Brains Hideout. (Clues: Broken Skull) *Examine Broken Skull. (Result: Skull) *Question Curtis Hopton about the skull. *Check up on Joe Lexington. *Investigate Sewers. (Clues: Pile of Leaves) *Examine Pile of Leaves. (Result: Torn Picture) *Examine Torn Picture. (Result: Picture) *Return the picture to Joe Lexington. *Go to Next Case. (2 stars)